teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Mrs. Finch
Mrs. Finch is a supporting character who was introduced in Season 5 of MTV's Teen Wolf. She is the Advanced Placement biology teacher at Beacon Hills High School. Though it was initially assumed that she was an ordinary human, it was ultimately revealed that she is actually a Werewolf and the Alpha of the pack known as The Primal. Early Life Virtually nothing is known about Mrs. Finch's life, including whether she was born a Werewolf or if she was bitten and turned into one, and whether she inherited her Alpha status or stole it by killing an Alpha and taking its power. The little that is known is that Mrs. Finch eventually went to school to become a biology teacher, and had at least one child, a daughter named Quinn. She is also a member of a pack of feral Werewolves known as The Primal, who have forsaken their humanity in order to live more like animals; the pack was said to include Mrs. Finch, Quinn, an adult man and three adolescent boys, though their relation to the Finches remains unclear. At some point, Mrs. Finch and Quinn separated from the pack, but the former's insistence that they live normal lives is what she believed led the latter to rejoin the pack out of a desire to not have to hide who she is. Throughout Teen Wolf Season 5 In Parasomnia, she begins the class off with asking about Plasmids, Lydia Martin answers with circular, self-replicating DNA molecules that often are used in cloning proteins. Mrs. Finch follows up with another question, she asks what vitamin is absorbed in the stomach via parietal cell production of a Glycoprotein, Lydia doesn't know the answer, so Finch tells the class that its B-12, she wonders if Scott McCall knew the answer, and he says no. She asks Scott what's him first college pick, he replies UC Davis. She says it is the best school on the west coast for biological and physical sciences, and that Scott is in the right class if that's what he wants to do. She then asks the class, who else believes that they are in the correct class, they all raise their hands, and she says there will be a test to determine if they belong in the class, they have two weeks to drop it. In Dreamcatchers, she returns the DNA & RNA structure tests back to the students, she seems pleased with Scott's grade of 86%, so pleased that she asks him to review last night's reading assignment. He opens the book and begins looking for the page, but he seems distracted at the same time, so Mrs' Finch calls his name repeatedly. In Condition Terminal, Mrs. Finch has drawn a very colorful illustration of the route for DNA into cells on the chalk board. As class begins, she asks the students "If 99.9% of our DNA Sequence is the same as other humans, what could account for the missing .1% difference?" She calls on Theo Raeken, who answer correctly with nucleotides. Kira Yukimura asks if there could be more than one species in the same DNA, Mrs. Finch says no, but there can be multiple sets of DNA in the same individual which is called a Chimera. Finch asks the class if anyone knows where the word Chimera comes from, Sydney explains that it's from Greek mythology a lion with a goat coming out of its back and a snake for a tail. The teacher is not impressed by her explanation due to the fact that it was taken from Wikipedia. She begins to discuss last night's assignment, when Scott admits to not reading it, she's disappointed. She then takes out the drop out forms for those students who realize they are not fit for that class, she watches as Scott takes one of the forms. In Required Reading, invasive species is the current topic being taught in class, she uses Cane Toad's as an example. Finch explains that once and invasive species is introduced, everything changes. As she's speaking, Sydney gets up and places the drop out course form on her desk and quickly exits the class, Finch says this was a wise decision. Class is over, as Scott leaves, he places the drop out form on Finch's desk, she asks him why he is dropping and he says time commitment. She reminds Scott why he took the class to begin with, he wants to be a vet and it's a prerequisite for the college he wants to get into. Finch tells him that she doesn’t think he should drop the course. At that moment, Scott begins to have trouble breathing and he collapses. She is standing next to Scott wondering where his inhaler is, she then tells the nearby students to find anyone with an inhaler. Liam Dunbar soon enters the class with his inhaler and gives it to Scott. In Codominance, she is teaching the class about Codominance, she explains that it is "A relationship among alleles where both alleles contribute to the phenotype of the heterozygote." She then tells the students in the first and third row to turn around, because the person directly behind them will be their lab partner. She continues to explain that in codominance, neither allele is recessive and that both phenotypes are expressed. She asks for an example from a student, Corey replies with people with AB blood types are an example of codominance. As Liam and Hayden begin to argue, she interrupts their discussion and tells them to get back to work. Season 6 In Memory Lost, after seeking out Mrs. Finch, the Advance Placement Biology Teacher, Scott asks her about the tinted windshield glass shard that is currently blue, he wonders how this could be possible. She explains the chemicals in a muzzle flash from a gun could include copper, barium, cesium, chemicals that can burn blue and green. However, she seems skeptical that a gun could have changed the shard in such a manner. Personality Mrs. Finch is a stern, strict but fair teacher and encouraged those she saw potential in to not give up on their ambitions. When Scott had an asthma attack, she tried to get help for him. Finch was also secretly an Alpha Werewolf and likely knew that Scott and some members of his pack were werewolves as only the most experienced of werewolves can hide their scent and status from another werewolf, yet despite this, Finch never brought up the matter with him or outed him. When the Anuk-ite began amplifying everyone's fears, Finch was one of the people affected as she was too scared to intervene when Liam was being attacked by the Gabe. Physical Appearance Powers and Abilities Finch is an Alpha werewolf that has managed to go on undetected for impressively long time and is able to hide her scent and status from other experienced werewolves. As an Alpha, she is far strong than betas and Omegas and before her pack was decimated, she had the power typical of an Alpha with a pack. Etymology Trivia *Mrs. Finch was assumed to be an ordinary human until Season 6B, where the Anuk-ite's theft of her daughter Quinn's identity caused her to reveal her status as an Alpha Werewolf. Gallery S5_Mrs._Finch.jpg Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Beacon Hills High School Employees Category:Needs Help Category:Alphas Category:Werewolves